Tira's Search
by DaLoco
Summary: The sadistic assassin Tira embarks on a hunt, determined to discover the perfect host for the evil sword, Soul Edge. In the twisted path she walks, blood will be spilled, and a woman will be made to carry the worst darkness known by man.


**Tira's Search**

Perched high atop a rocky cliff, the girl's crazed eyes were rhythmically shifting from left to right, examining the patch of wilderness that she knew hid her prey. Her voluptuous form was bent in the manner of a vicious feline's. Under the moon's light, her shadow could easily have been mistaken for that of a demon. The girl's messy patch of darkened hair carelessly moved along with the night's hardened wind. Her outfit consisted of nothing more than ripped pieces of green and purple rags that barely covered her skin in places. Most frightening, though, was the immense silvery weapon that hung on her back. Shaped like a chakram, the circular blade seemed sharp enough to draw blood from a stone. Anybody who had caught a glimpse of it before had done so at the cost of their life.

Tira grinned slyly as a red-eyed crow came to rest on her shoulder. Her left hand slowly moved away from the rock's surface to grab a hold of the sharpened wheel.

A small, eerie laughter left the assassin's mouth. The hunt was about to begin.

Suddenly springing into life, Tira leapt from her hiding spot and descended the rocky cliff in an almost surreal display of agility. In a moment's notice, she was running under the shadow of the forest's gigantic trees and cutting her way through bushes. Tira's focus was unshakable; not once did her mad dash loose momentum. The crow had left her shoulder and was now flying over the cover of the leaves as she was making her way towards the destination her instincts had her running at. They were never wrong.

Soon the assassin girl had reached a small glade. It was there that her first capture waited to be ensnared; there was no doubt to be made. Ending her run as abruptly as she had started it, Tira climbed a vine-covered tree. In balance on one of its many arms, she examined the surroundings. There, the moonlight had rassled its way through the leaves, giving the grass a faint glow. Tira, her back hunched and her feet silent, made her way around the trees after quietly jumping from the branch, a devilish smile still on her face. She could feel her. She seemed to be almost inches close. It's then that the assassin spotted lumps of grass that had crumbled under the weight of foot steps. There was no doubt to be made about it; those were the girl's.

Picking up the pace, Tira followed the footprints. Her heart started beating faster at the excitement of at long last taming her prey. Soon, the trail had led her to a small campfire. It was there that, hidden in a patch of darkness, she caught a glimpse of the lady she had been pursuing. She was a beautiful young woman. Her face sported delicate traits that only a Grecian could possess, and her short, ravishing golden hair was held steady by a white hair pin. Her blue dress covered her upper body in layers of clothing but had puffy shoulders that let her arms bare. Moving downwards, the lady's long, slender legs were sporting fishnets, and silver sandals were attached to her feet. She was sitting near the fire, her back pressed against a rock, with her prized sword and shield by her side.

There was this air of pureness and innocence about that woman that Tira despised with all her soul. She would make sure to have her fun toying with her.

"Cassandra Alexandra", whispered audibly the assassin.

Cassandra heard, for she immediately grabbed her precious weapons and stood, ready to defend herself against any attacker; a proud figure admist the darkness.  
"Who's there?" asked the young Grecian.  
A small laughter answered her. Cassandra turned on herself, trying to locate the mocking attacker.  
"Show your self, coward!" she defiantly yelled.  
There was another small laugh, and then a response:  
"Fine… As you wish, you helpless little thing!"

Tira jumped out of her hiding place with a yell, swinging her chakram at Cassandra. She was swinging to miss. The Alexandra sister immediately rolled on her back to avoid the sharpened instrument. She then made haste to get up on her feet and raise her shield, expecting another blow to come her way. However, it did not. In the diminishing light of the campfire, Cassandra observed her attacker and her terrifying weapon with dread. There was an air of strong evil lingering over Tira, one she had once felt emanating from the cursed pieces of Soul Edge.  
"Who are you?"  
The assassin didn't answer, preferring to slowly circle around Cassandra as she stood on the defensive.  
"Answer me! I want to know what you want from me", yelled the lady, trying her best to mask the fear that cut at her throat.  
"Cassandra Alexandra…The man with the scythe told me a lot about you and your sister's quest to rid the world of the evil of Soul Edge. You make me sick to my stomach, you little wench. You know nothing of the beauty of the dark force you wish to erase", Tira answered wryly.  
"So, you're one of Soul Edge's devout followers? Hugh! You should be aware the sword is treacherous to those who wield it, even she-devils of the likes of you."  
The evil girl giggled at Cassandra's words, still circling around her prey.  
"Truly a little wench…I don't wish to wield the sword. I offer my very soul to it!"

With that, Tira finally went for Cassandra, her weapon circling madly around her left arm. The Grecian damsel did her best to protect herself from the chiselled ring, raising her shield to stop its sharpened edge from reaching her skin. However, she quickly lost her posture from the force of the continuous blows. Brought to her knees, Cassie tried ruefully to strike Tira with her sword, but the maniacal girl quickly kicked it out of her hand. The assassin, screaming with both joy and hatred, kept going fiercely at the shield, almost ignoring Cassandra. Ceasing the opportunity, Cassie delivered a strong kick at Tira's stomach before sweeping her legs at her feet, making the crazed one fall on her back with a yelp. The Grecian made haste to get up and retrieve her blade.

"Oh, how I'll enjoy offering you as the host…"  
An exhausted Cassandra, raising her badly damaged shield, quickly turned around to stare at Tira, a confused expression on her face.  
"You…Just what do you intend to do to my sister and me?!"  
"Ah! …You see, my dame, I'm not after either yours or Sophitia's blood. In fact, I want you as my helpless little captives. See, I've been searching far and wide for a worthy host to Soul Edge. I need a young shell, healthy and strong; a warrior at trade. I just thought it'd be interesting to have the Alexandra sisters, servants of good, as the potential carriers of the _ultimate evil_…"  
There was another giggled from Tira, as she realised just how terrified Cassie was by the suggestion. Only then did the young Grecian notice the rolls of ropes the assassin had secured to one of her belts.  
"Don't you dare think about it!" the young girl spit. "I'll die sword in hand for the sake of my sister and my family rather than serve as a prisoner for your perverted machinations!"  
"No need to act so high and mighty, Cassandra…Especially considering that I've struck you with a little sleeping dart while we were fighting it out."

With a gasp, Cassie looked down on her body.  
"It's on the left arm", mocked Tira.  
Cassandra immediately took a hold of the red dart that pierced her tender skin and, with a scream of pain, ripped it out of her flesh.  
"Ugh…"  
"It's no use, little wench. The effects should already be taking place. You're mine…"  
As Tira predicted, Cassie's vision blurred seconds later. She tumbled forwards and backwards before falling on her knees, her weapons dropped on the grass.  
"You should be damned…" she moaned.  
"Awww…Getting dizzy, you might, mighty, warrior sister?"  
"Sophitia…I…I'm…so….sorry…watch out…"  
"Don't you worry, whispered Tira, kneeling down to be face to face with her prey. You'll be together as soon as I capture her too."

The last thing Cassie saw before falling into complete darkness was her devilish captor's face, illuminated by the fading campfire. And her last thought was that she'd help her beloved sister, no matter the what the cost.  
"Nighty night…"

Tira stood over the unconscious beauty, a roll of rope in her hands.  
"What a pitiful sight. Well, I better take my precautions…"

**To be continued…**


End file.
